SugarVania
by Agent BM
Summary: Vanellope and her family have been turned into Vampires by count Dracula from one of the arcades new games, and Candlehead's next on their list to be sucked of her blood. Candlehead must save Vanellope and her family from Dracula's clutches before sunrise along with help from the new game's protagonist, Simon Belmont
1. Chapter 1

**Sugarvania**

**I don't own any characters besides Lucy and Kevin Fluggerbutter. Any other characters belong to their respective owners.**

Something weird was going on in Sugar Rush, particularly at president Vanellope's castle. Neither Vanellope, Rancis, or their kids have been seen for nearly almost 2 weeks. No one knew what happened to them, and no one from inside the castle was willing to talk about it. Everyone was worried, even Vanellope's friend Ralph was beginning to worry about her. Were they sick? Did they take an unexpected vacation? Were they being held hostage by anybody. No one knew. Another thing that was happening was anybody who was entering the castle wasn't seen again, numerous candy citizens and racers Taffyta Muttonfudge, Jubileena bing bing, Swizzle Malarkey, and Adorabeezle Winterpop, have now gone missing.

The racers were worried what was going on, but they were too scared to go near the castle to see what was going on. It was now day 11 of the strange happenings have began, and another racer has just been invited to the castle, the racer was Candlehead. The racers said their goodbyes to her knowing this would probably be the last time they would see her. Candlehead wasn't worried, she believed the racers must've been gone for a good reason, and she was determined to find out. Around 8 pm that night she drove up near the castle and parked her kart outside. She knocked on the front doors and was greeted by 4 oreo guards wearing red capes and holding their big spears

"Good evening Ms. Candlehead" said the guards

"Hello oreo guards, i got a call from Vanellope saying she wanted to see me" said Candlehead

"Yes, she's been expecting you, follow us and we will take you to her" said one of the guards

Candlehead stepped inside and followed the guards. The hallways were dimly lit with candles

"Forgive us for only having candles for light, we're in the middle of replacing the light bulbs and it's taking a lot longer than we expected to replace them" said a guard

"That's ok, i love candles" said Candlehead

"So we've heard" said a guard

The guards led Candlehead to the castle library where Vanellope and her family were sitting in chairs around the fireplace wearing robes and slippers, but there was something odd about them. Their skin was a little pale, but Candlehead just figured it was the lack of light in the room, the fireplace could only give off so much light she thought. The guards took Candleheads jacket and boots off and sat her down on a comfy chair with a blanket and footrest

"Good evening Candlehead" said Vanellope

"Vanellope, it's so good to see you, no one's heard from you in almost 2 weeks" said Candlehead

"Yes i know, and i'll explain everything to you in due time. Guards, leave us" said Vanellope

"Yes your majesty" said the guards

The guards walked out of the library and locked the doors.

"How're you this evening Candlehead?" asked Rancis

"I'm doing fine, it was very nice of your guards to make sure i was comfy, by the way i love all your candles" said Candlehead

"Thank you, we've been doing some renovations, nothing too serious" said Kevin

"A few of the other racers have been coming here for like a week but they haven't been seen, do you know what happened to them?" asked Candlehead

"Yes i invited them to live with us in the castle, they liked it so much that they've been busy exploring all the rooms and using the many things i have to offer" said Vanellope

"Are you inviting me to live with you?" asked candlehead

"You could say that" said Vanellope

"Wow, thanks Vanellope" said Candlehead "By the way, how come no one's seen you, you won't answer me or the other racers phone calls, you haven't made any announcements. Everyone's worried about you, your friend Ralph is worried about you"

"Let us explain Candlehead, we're sick" said Lucy

"Sick?" asked Candlehead

"In a way that's affecting all of us" said Rancis

"Oh no that's terrible, what's wrong with you? Is it serious? Is it contagious?" asked Candlehead worried

"You're familiar with that new game that was plugged in a while ago are you?" asked Vanellope

"Yeah, Mega Castlevania right?" asked Candlehead

"Yes that one, well the game's final boss, Dracula, has a little problem with his coding, the part that makes him not a bad guy when the game's not being played. He came to a few games to feed on blood from game characters, this is one of them. We were peacefully sleeping in our beds when he came to us, he bit us and we became his slaves" said Vanellope

Candlehead was starting to get scared, she started to notice bite marks on everyone's necks. She grabbed her jacket and boots and slowly put them on.

"We're now members of his growing army, we can't leave the castle by day or the sun will harm us, we've become part vampire by dracula's curse" said Rancis

"Normal food and candy won't fill our tummies up" said Lucy

"Only blood can satisfy our hunger" said Kevin

"So the other racers, you-

"Sucked their blood? Yes. The missing citizens, half of them, count dracula comes by every night to finish the other half. It keeps him happy" said Vanellope

Their stomachs grumbled

"Mommy i'm hungry" said Lucy

"Then i suppose it's time to eat" said Vanellope

Candlehead zipped up her jacket and got out of her seat

"Well it's been nice talking to you but i have to go home now-

"Don't leave yet, we still have some things to talk about, with you moving in and all" said Vanellope

The 4 of them grew fangs in their teeth. Rancis licked his lips and the family started moving towards Candlehead

"Guards, GUARDS, HELP ME!" shouted Candlehead

"There will be no reinforcements to help you, my guards are also infected, everyone in this castle is infected. My guards will do only what we tell them" said Vanellope

Candlehead tried to open the doors, but they wouldn't budge

"Oh mod, i'm gonna die, HELP, SOMEBODY HELP ME" shouted Candlehead as she banged the doors.

A whip came cracking out of the air vent and moving the cursed family away from Candlehead. The whip grabbed candlehead and pulled her inside the vent.

"Guards" shouted Rancis

The guards rushed in

"Up there" shouted Kevin

The guards stabbed their spears into the vent shafts but the mysterious person and candlehead had gotten away

"They're gone, find Candlehead and whoever was holding that whip, and hurry, we're hungry" said Vanellope

"Yes your majesty" said the guards

The guards ran out of the library to find Candlehead and the intruder


	2. Chapter 2

**Been a while since i made this story, but since i'm so low on new ideas for the time being i'm going back to one of my old unfinished stories, which is this one. Let's see how this goes.**

Candlehead was dragged through the air vents into a dark room. Her savior turned on a light and she saw a man with blonde hair, armor, and a whip in his hand

"Greetings Candlehead, allow me to introduce myself, I am Simon Belmont, and i am on a hunt to defeat dracula, again" said the man

"You know who I am?" asked Candlehead

"You have sort of a reputation here" said Simon

"Oh yeah, i know what you're talking about" said Candlehead

"Your game is in danger" said Simon

"What makes you say that?" asked Candlehead

"Did you not see what your friends tried to do to you? The guards? They're infected by dracula's curse" said Simon

"Dracula? What's he have to do with anything?" asked Candlehead

"Not long ago Dracula was just like any other villain in the arcade, evil during game hours and evil by choice after hours, he chose to not be evil after hours, he chose to just hang out with other villians. Not long ago some angry kids started shaking our machine angry that they lost, they banged our machine and shook it. They pulled at the cord and unplugged us and tried to rip our machine apart from behind. By the time an attendant could get rid of the kids and plug us back in, something happened in dracula, his code was disrupted" said Simon

"What happened to him?" asked Candlehead

"Dracula started feeling different, he disappeared one night and ended up here, infecting your leader, he became evil to the core" said Simon

"Why'd he come here?" asked Candlehead

"It has a castle in it, he lives in a castle, your game has a weird reputation around here. That's not the point, i need to stop Dracula from taking over this game, it took me 3 days to track him here. Dracula will destroy your game and everyone in it one person at a time, you're next. I must defeat him and get him back to our game if his code is to be fixed." said Simon

"He needs to go back to your game by morning doesn't he? Why not do it then?" asked Candlehead

"I'm working, i don't have time to do it then. I must locate him before morning if i am to help him. And i don't know if he'll even be here tomorrow now that he knows i'm here, i'm the only guy he knows who fights with a whip" said Simon

"What about Indiana Jones?" asked Candlehead

"That's not the point of this conversation" said Simon

"Maybe I can help you, i'm great at helping" said Candlehead

"It would be nice to have some help, but you're defenseless, you can't fight the guards on your own, let alone your leaders" said Simon

"The castle is full of weapons, i can defend myself" said Candlehead

the power to the room went out, only the candle on candleheads hat was giving them light. 2 oreo guards burst into the room

"Freeze" said the guards

Simon cracked his whip at the 2 guards who screamed in pain

"Hey what's with the whip, do you know how painful that is?" asked a guard

Simon cracked his whip at them again

"ow stop that, i can't move my arm i can't make a fist, i think you broke it" said a guard

"Take me to Dracula" said Simon

"Never, only place you're going is to President vanellope's family for dinner, THEIR Dinner" said a guard

Candlehead destroyed them with 2 axes she found hidden in the room

"Not bad" said Simon

"I can help you, you can't search the entire castle alone, it's too big, there's multiple sublevels and towers" said Candlehead

"It's best we split up" said Simon

"Agreed, wait after we defeat Dracula, what happens to my friends?" asked Candlehead

"I can cure them with some of Dracula's blood, but we need to find him first. We must move, every precious minute counts" said Simon

The 2 went separate ways throughout the castle


	3. Chapter 3

Candlehead stepped out of the armory with a laser gun and an axe and roamed the halls searching the various rooms for any sign of dracula, though she was a little distracted by all the candles. When you have a name like candlehead you would get distracted by candles. She went into Lucy's room only because the door was open. On the bed was a black coffin. Out of curiosity she opened it and saw Lucy sleeping, she was dressed nicely as a dead person would be in a coffin, black suit, nice boots, pants, pearl necklace, cape, and her hair was nice and clean, though her skin was as pale as the moon in the night sky. She looked at the bite marks on her neck and got nervous for herself, although at the same time she felt bad for Lucy and her family, they never asked for this to happen to them but it happened. Lucy turned her body and covered herself with a blanket. Candlehead closed the coffin not wanting to wake her for obvious reasons. Lucy started sniffing the air.

"Something smells good" said Lucy

Candlehead left the room and quietly shut the door. She crept down the hallway but heard a creaking noise coming from Lucy's room. That meant either one of 2 things for candlehead, either Lucy was awake and she was going to kill her, or that she was going to the bathroom, either way she was awake and she had to hide. She quickly hid in Kevins room and remained very quiet. She put her head near the door and listened as the footsteps grew silent. She quietly sighed. Kevin popped out of his coffin dressed in a nice suit and cape and hissed. Lucy burst in through the door and also hissed.

"I thought I smelled something delicious" said Lucy

"Your blood will taste so good" said Kevin

"Come on guys you don't want to eat me, my blood tastes awful" said candlehead

"You don't know that, and being a vampire can be cool, we already have a nice coffin made just for you, we got your suit ready, all you need is to let us feed" said Lucy

Lucy and Kevin's stomachs grumbled

"You wouldn't let poor little kids starve would you?" Asked Kevin

Kevin lunged for her but was struck by Candleheads axe

"In this case I'd have to let you starve. Tell me where Dracula is, I can help you, you don't have to do this" said Candlehead

Lucy lunged for her and was shot by Candleheads blaster. Both siblings bodies healed quickly, their suits had no marks or anything, it's like they weren't even hit.

"Come on all we want is to suck your blood" said Lucy

"After you sis" said Kevin

"With pleasure kev" said Lucy

the 2 lunged for Candlehead but she got out of the way and hit them with her axe. She grabbed them and dragged them into Kevin's coffin and quickly shut the lid. The 2 got out

"You win this round, but we'll return" said Kevin

The 2 wrapped their capes around their bodies and turned into bats and flew away into the air vents. They flew into their parents room and transformed back to their human forms. They walked towards their parents coffins and knocked. Rancis and Vanellope rose from their slumber

"What is it kids?" asked Rancis

"We have discovered candlehead, she is moving towards the ballroom as we speak" said Lucy

"Good work kids, don't worry, we will all feast on her blood too, i know you're hungry and so are we" said Vanellope

"I call dibs on the legs" said Kevin

"Don't be ridiculous son, first we got to bite her neck and knock her out, then you can have the legs" said Rancis

"Oh yeah that's right" said Kevin

"Take flight kids, guards" said Vanellope

A few guards ran into the room

"Head for the ballroom, stop candlehead and our new visitor" said Vanellope

The guards ran out. Vanellope opened her dog's coffin and woke him up.

"Spike, go say hi to our visitors, make them feel welcome" said Vanellope

The dog woke from his sleep and ran out of the room to search for candlehead. The family wrapped their capes around their bodies and turned into bats and flew into the air ducts.


End file.
